


Siéntelo, acéptalo

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aplicar su teoría harukiana: “no luches contra el Makoto. Sé el Makoto. Deja que el Makoto te acepte”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siéntelo, acéptalo

Que nadie pusiera en duda la buena influencia que ejercía Haru sobre sus allegados, especialmente sobre Rei, Nagisa y Gou, que lo veían como poco menos que un mentor iluminado o un gurú acuático.

Lo de Rei, directamente, era fascinación. A Haru le gustaba ver cómo la gente sentía curiosidad por el agua y acudía a él para resolver sus dudas aunque, claro está, la única que podía ofrecer una respuesta válida no era otra que el agua.

—No luches contra el agua. Sé el agua. Deja que el agua te acepte —decía Haru sin pensárselo, en un arranque desenfrenado de sabiduría.

—Haruka-senpai… —era la respuesta normal de Rei, y Haru no sabía si es que sus palabras le habían parecido muy profundas o si, en realidad, no se había enterado de nada.

Los más jóvenes del equipo a veces acudían a él en busca de otro tipo de consejos y él, como buena figura paterna que  _no_  era, adoptaba el papel de mesías ciego que guiaba hacia la luz.

—Ay, mi hermano casi nunca responde a mis mensajes… ¿creerá que soy una pesada?

—No luches contra el Rin. Sé el Rin. Deja que el Rin te acepte.

—Haruka-senpai —Rei se ajustó las gafas para parecer más inteligente—, no puedes crear un molde para las recomendaciones y aplicarlo concienzudamente en cada situación.

—Lo que quiere decir Rei-chan es que no puedes usar el copiar y pegar con los consejos, Haru-chan —Nagisa le sonrió con un tono burlón—. Algún día te encontrarás con algo que te pille por sorpresa y, ¡pam!, tu frase no valdrá.

—¿Insinúas que lo que acaba de decir sí que tenía sentido…? —Gou se lamentó al comprobar que, una vez más, Nagisa ignoraba sus comentarios.

Otro al que le entraron por un oído todas aquellas  _críticas destructivas_  y le salieron por el otro fue el propio Haru. Nagisa, Rei y Gou eran jóvenes, ¿qué iban a saber ellos?

Lo que no se esperaba era que tuvieran razón. Sí que podía aplicar su lógica a rajatabla para prácticamente todo —la caballa, los bañadores, los zapatos, los helados medio derretidos—, pero había una cosa que ya no se zafaba de las reglas, sino que volaba libremente y se burlaba de ellas.

Era algo al que no quería ponerle nombre, pero que lo tenía; algo que no estaba seguro de querer conocer, pero que se había aferrado a él y no lo dejaba marchar.

Era…

—¿Haru? ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Makoto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Haru se sorprendió, cómo no, al encontrarse mirando fijamente a Makoto a los ojos. Su amigo, que no era tonto, se dio cuenta al momento.

—Es que me llevas mirando un buen rato y, no sé, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor tengo algo en la cara —Makoto soltó una risita causada no tanto por sus palabras, sino por la reacción típica de Haru: torcer el gesto como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Volvían a casa tras un entrenamiento poco fructífero y, como de costumbre, Makoto hablaba y hablaba sin parar y Haru se suponía que tenía que escucharlo. Lo común, sin embargo, era que Haru acabase distrayéndose contemplando el mar y se olvidase de lo que Makoto tuviera que decir. Hoy, en cambio, estaba mirando a Makoto como un papanatas, dando la sensación de que su discurso sobre la política agropecuaria del gobierno japonés era apasionante.

—¿Mm? Mírame un momento, Haru.

Haru obedeció, más por mera curiosidad que otra cosa, y se topó con la mano cálida de Makoto en su mejilla. No sabía si le estaba frotando o acariciando de una forma bastante peculiar. Fuera lo que fuera, pilló a Haru desprevenido y sin idea de qué hacer.

—¡Ya está! —Makoto retiró el pulgar de la mejilla sonrosada de su amigo— Tenías una pestaña en la cara, ¿ves?

Y le enseñó, orgulloso y bien satisfecho, la pestaña de marras.

—Casi me arrancas un ojo por esa pestaña —comentó Haru con cara de palo, pero con una voz que dejaba entrever su sentido del humor fantasma.

—Mira que eres exagerado —Makoto volvió a reír, y esta vez Haru sonrió con él—. ¿Sabes qué? Me dijo una vez mi tía que con las pestañas se pueden pedir deseos.

—¿Qué?

Makoto le explicó que solo tenían que juntar los pulgares. Al separarlos, uno de ellos tendría la pestaña pegada en la yema. Ese sería el que tendría la suerte de formular el deseo.

—¡Uno, dos y…! ¡TRES!

Aquel no era más que un juego tonto que cualquier estudiante de instituto cabal calificaría de absurdo, pero Makoto, tan grande y sensato que era para algunas cosas, estaba ilusionado como si fuese su primer día en la escuela. Centraba toda su atención en el pulgar, mientras que Haru no apartaba la vista de Makoto y de su sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Ah, te ha tocado a ti! Entonces tienes que pedir tú el deseo, Haru.

Se lo tuvo que pensar dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces antes de pedirle un deseo al pelito que se había desprendido de su párpado. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería. O sí. Lo que no le convencía eran las consecuencias de su deseo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has deseado?

—Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá.

«Quiero que Makoto sepa cómo me siento». No deseaba que lo correspondiese por arte de magia, ni que compartiesen un beso romántico a la luz de la luna. Lo único que quería era destapar sus sentimientos y, por si él fuera, lo haría él, Haru, por su propia cuenta. Pero no sabía  _cómo_. Quizás ni tuviera el valor.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de aplicar su teoría harukiana: "no luches contra el Makoto. Sé el Makoto. Deja que el Makoto te acepte".

La última ya estaba más que hecha. Makoto lo aceptaba tal y como era y aquello, desde luego, no era ningún tipo de ilusión o artificio que se había creado Haru para ver cariño donde no lo había; si Makoto no lo aceptase, simplemente lo habría dejado de lado haría ya muchos años. Ni siquiera alguien como Makoto sería capaz de soportar a una persona a la que aborrece y, encima, colmarla de mimos y atenciones.

Lo de "sé el Makoto" habría que moldearlo un poco para darle un nuevo significado. Evidentemente, Haru no se iba a transformar por arte de magia en Makoto, ni tampoco creía que fuese buena idea imitarlo. Lo que tenía que hacer era  _comprenderlo_. ¿Y quién entendía a Makoto mejor que Haru? Tras tantos años juntos, Haru podía infiltrarse en la mente de su mejor amigo y leer lo que su máscara sonriente no se atrevía a decir.

El primer punto, el de "no luchar contra el Makoto", lo dejó todavía más pensativo. Dudó sobre si estaba oponiendo resistencia o no. Una cosa la tenía clara: cuando Makoto, con su sonrisa amable y palabras cariñosas, le concedía sus caprichos o compartía  _cualquier cosa_  —un recuerdo, un helado, una mirada—, Haru nunca se apartaba de él. Salvo que Makoto estuviese cruzando la raya entre lo dedicado y lo pesado, cosa que hacía con bastante frecuencia.

Haru estaba, si cabe, más confuso que antes. Desearía poder coger los sentimientos a flor de piel de Rin y hacerlos suyos, apropiarse de la sinceridad innata de Nagisa, y, ¿por qué no?, del don de palabra de Rei. Seguro que ninguno de ellos jamás disputaría una lucha consigo mismo por pronunciar dos palabras.

¿Qué haría Makoto en su situación? Podría parecer honesto, con una capacidad envidiable para expresar sus emociones, pero Haru sabía de primera mano lo mucho que callaba. Era por eso que tuvo que aprender a entenderlo, porque las palabras, de por sí solas, no valían. Sobre todo si nunca eran dichas. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Makoto sería dueño y amo de la sutileza. Se lo diría con una mirada tierna, con una risa que llevase un "no cambies nunca" impregnado, un suspiro, quizás.

Así era Makoto, pero Haru no se iba a conformar con una chispita de amor en una mirada tímida. No quería que Makoto lo notase, quería ser él, Haru y solamente Haru, el que convirtiese sus sentimientos en palabras.

Quería darle las gracias por hacerle sentir de aquella manera. Por hacerle sonreír sin darse cuenta, por traer una sensación cálida y agradable,  _terriblemente_ agradable a su pecho, por estar a su lado en los momentos buenos y en los malos, férreo en su promesa de cuidar de Haru.

Por enseñarle lo que era el amor incondicional.

Era… eso.  _Amor_. Un amor contra el que no había que luchar, que había que sentir, que había que aceptar.

—¡Haru! —escuchó la voz de Makoto diciendo su nombre.

Haru le había propuesto, después de un día de escuela particularmente pesado, quedar un rato en las escaleras de siempre, donde día sí y día también estaba esperándolos una gatita blanca. Makoto estaba más risueño de lo normal, como si tuviese una corazonada, y se sentó a su lado, sin apartar la vista de la gatita.

Haru, en cambio, solo tenía ojos para Makoto.

Ya se había preparado mentalmente para dar un paso adelante y dejar de una vez por todas las dudas.

Total, ya no había remedio y, en caso de haberlo, no quería encontrarlo. Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Makoto.

Makoto, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Haru, jugueteaba con la gatita, la acariciaba y la colmaba de mimos. Hasta la levantó y frotó su nariz contra la de ella, soltando risas que no hacían más que acelerar el proceso que Haru quería llevar a cabo de una buena vez.

—¿No le vas a decir nada a la cosita más mona de todo Iwatobi, Haru? —Makoto, aún riendo, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Haru, al que se le escapó un suspiro.

Claro, claro que tenía algo que decirle a la "cosita más mona de todo Iwatobi" —mona, adorable, bella; cualquier palabra era válida—, y no estaba precisamente pensando en aquella gatita. En su mente estaba escrito un nombre y, bajo él, dos palabras.

Dos palabras que ardían en sus labios.

—Makoto.

A saber qué habían encontrado los ojos de Makoto en los de Haru para iluminarse así. Expectación, ilusión, sorpresa. ¿Acaso importaba ya? Haru ya lo había dicho todo con su mirada, pero no era suficiente. Quería hablar, decirlo bien alto, y que su voz perdurase en la memoria de Makoto.

Makoto apartó su cabeza de los hombros de Haru y la ladeó, como si no se creyese lo que era  _obvio_  que iba a suceder. Leía y releía la mirada, cálida y dulce como un chocolate en una tarde de invierno, de Haru, en busca de una contradicción, de un error.

Lo único que se veía ahí era su propio reflejo, el de Makoto, que estaba más rojo que un campo cubierto de amapolas, y los labios de Haru, de  _Haruka_ , cada vez más próximos a los suyos.

Haru posó sus labios en la comisura de los de Makoto. Era un gesto simple, incluso demasiado inocente para un chico de diecisiete años, pero para los dos aquello era un mundo.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Haru, pero no le habría extrañado ni un poco si las hubiese dicho Makoto.

Los maullidos de la gata blanca era todo lo que les hacía estar seguros de que seguían vivos, sentados en las escaleras donde se habían encontrado desde siempre, y no en un mundo de fantasía.

Makoto estaba demasiado asombrado como para responder, así que Haru, victorioso pero no inmune a lo que acababa de hacer, cogió a la gatita y la colocó en su regazo, acariciándola.

—H-Haruka…

—Hice lo que me pediste —contestó Haru, sonriendo para sí mismo, con un «ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle a la cosita más mona de Iwatobi» derritiéndose en la lengua.

Makoto se rió. No se estaba burlando de Haru, ni mucho menos; aquella era simplemente la carcajada de un chico tímido que estaba feliz. Haru lo sabía. No necesitaba explicaciones de ningún tipo.

Se formó un silencio cómodo entre ambos, interrumpido de vez en cuando por la gatita o por una risa de Makoto. Podían permitirse el lujo de estar callados, porque ya todo había quedado dicho. Los dos seguían un poco colorados —Makoto mucho, mucho más que Haru, naturalmente— y que sus manos se rozasen de vez en cuando no les hacía ningún favor.

O sí.

La noche iba a llegar en cualquier momento y Makoto avisó de que se tenía que marchar. Se despidieron con un "hasta mañana" escueto, esquivando sus miradas, con unas sonrisas chiquititas poco dispuestas a decir adiós.

Haru siguió sentado, a solas con la gata, pensando en lo bien que se sentía tras haberse confesado. Se sentía más liviano,  _libre_.

A los segundos volvió Makoto, rascándose la barbilla con insistencia, como si se hubiese olvidado de algo.

—Haru, eh, creo que no me he despedido como es debido. Q-Quiero decir, ¿puedo darte un beso yo a ti también?

—No me preguntes. Hazlo.

Dicho y  _casi_  hecho. Makoto se guió por lo que había visto en las películas, aquellas romanticonas y sentimentaloides que veía su madre con una caja de pañuelos en la mesilla, y tomó la cara de Haru en sus manos. No era tan suave como podía parecer, pero era perfecto de todos modos. Acercó sus labios a los de Haru, dudando un poco, nervioso, preguntándose si lo estaría haciendo bien. Entró en pánico al notar que sus narices chocaban y que Haru estaba luchando por no reírse.

Pero al final lo logró, y eso era lo que había que tener en cuenta. No profundizaron en el beso —ya habría tiempo para eso  _más adelante_ —, sino que mantuvieron sus labios sellados, simplemente tocándose.

Se separaron poco a poco. Haru perdió parte de la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa que, perfectamente, podría haber resumido todo lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos. Haru sintió el impulso de levantarse de golpe y volver a besar a Makoto, con deseo, reprochándole con sus labios que le hiciese sentir así, tan loco, feliz e ilógico. Pero se contuvo, por muy fuerte que fuese aquel sentimiento.

—Me gustas, Haru, me gustas mucho —dijo casi en un susurro.

Un sentimiento que, por otra parte, no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir una historia cursi cursi, pero que empezase dando la impresión de ser una comedia. Me impongo retos un poco raros, je.


End file.
